Yamazaki Sagaru
|colorscheme= ShinsengumiColors |image= Current= |-|Future= |-|Past= |jname= 山崎 退 |rname= Yamazaki Sagaru |ename= Sagaru Yamazaki |epithet= Anpanman |status= Alive |episode= Episode 1 (Special) Episode 5 (Official) |lesson= Lesson 5 |vol= 1 |age= 32 34 (Two Years Arc) 37 (future) |birthday= 6 Feb / Aquarius |height= 169 cm (5' 6½") |weight= 60 kg (132 lb) |hair= Black Blonde (Two Years Arc) Green (Younger) |affiliation= Shinsengumi |gender= Male |race= Human |occupation= Shinsengumi Spy Terrorist (formerly) |jva= Oota Tetsuharu |eva= Clint Bickham (movie) }} |divwidth = 420px}} Yamazaki Sagaru (山崎 退 Yamazaki Sagaru ), formerly nicknamed as Mountain Zaki, ''' is a spy working for the Shinsengumi. He himself confessed that he is "very plain" which helps him in undercover missions. He is known for his love for badminton, often playing or practicing badminton alone instead of working (he is often caught by his Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushirou and is subsequently roughed up as a result). Despite all this, Yamazaki still often at times get ignored and unnoticed. Prior to the Shinsengumi being officially established, he was originally a punk. Appearance Yamazaki has long black hair and he wears the Shinsengumi outfit like all other officers. He looks quite plain compared to more colorful Shinsengumi members. He is often given different hairstyles, including but not limited to mohawk, afro, and hair parted and dyed blond for gags. However, prior to the Shinsengumi being officially established, his natural hairstyle is shown to be styled in the fashion of a blonde mohawk. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc he switched genders due to a curse and was seen in his female form. In that form, he had black tied in a short twin tail. Later he wore a pink kimono. Before he become a Shinsengumi spy he was a Terrorist with green hair styled in a mohawk and a goatee. He wore a reddish wine red haori on top of his white yukata. When returning to Earth, many months later after the departure his home planet, Yamazaki gains a similar built as Rambo. Yamazaki Sagaru's Gallery Yamazaki Sagaru Standard.jpg|Yamazaki Standard Yamazaki std chib.gif|Yamazaki Standard Chibi Yamazaki badminton.jpg|Yamazaki imitating "Prince of Tennis" with badminton racket Yamazaki afro.png|Yamazaki with an afro in Episode 87 Yamazaki.png|Yamazaki as Jimmy Yamazaki during the Timeskip Arc Yamazaki gintaman.jpg|Yamazaki parody character in "Gintaman" Yamazaki childhood.jpg|Yamazaki during childhood Shisako Yamazaki (Sagaru).png|Shisako Yamazaki (Sagaru) in during the events of the Dekoboko Arc Anpan.jpg|Yamazaki eating anpan in Episode 205 Zaki basketball.jpg|Yamazaki with basketball outfit Off-day zaki.jpg|Yamazaki outfit when offday and also in Be Forever Yorozuya Zaki tsusengumi.jpg|Yamazaki with Tsusengumi costume Yamazaki and Tsuu episode 56.jpg|Yamazaki rescue Tsuu in Episode 56 Zaki ninja.png|Yamazaki with ninja outfit during spy Kabaddi.jpg|Yamazaki playing kabaddi in Episode 98 Death.jpg|Yamazaki disguised as a dead spirit in Episode 105 Joui test.jpg|Yamazaki taking Joui Test Zaki mohawk.jpg|Yamazaki with mohawk and woman dress Anpan sparking.jpg|Make sparking an anpan to Hijikata in Episode 205 Anpa2.jpg|Yamazaki muching an anpan in Episode 219 Zaki winter grabs.jpg|Yamazaki in winter grabs Zaki mimawarigumi.jpg|Yamazaki with Mimawarigumi uniform Zaki seppuku.jpg|Yamazaki in seppuku outfit in Episode 252 Yamazaki Episode 268.png|Yamazaki tear of joy to Tama in Episode 268 uhio.JPG|Yamazaki's Dilemma in Episode 268 Female ver Yamazaki.png|Yamazaki in Genderbent Form Younger Yamazaki.jpg|Yamazaki before the Shinsengumi was established in Episode 312 Personality As the epitome of plainness, he is nearly on par with Shimura Shinpachi. Despite this, however, it is implied by Hijikata in Lesson 243 that he is actually good at "wooing" women. Yamazaki loves playing badminton, and when he is not doing it, he ditches work to practice Kabaddi with random people (which results in a beating from Hijikata afterwards). In Episode 62, the anime parodies the anime/manga series Prince of Tennis substituting its protagonist, Ryoma Echizen, for Yamazaki in a burlesque game of badminton. He never goes undercover without equipping himself with the Shinsengumi Sausage. Yamazaki seems to enjoy eating hot dogs and apparently brings them to eat on stake out missions. However, during stakeouts, he tries to limit his diet by eating only anpans with milk; his act of sacrifice to the myriad of gods for a successful operation (or as what the detective dramas say...) Prior to the Shinsengumi being officially established, he was originally an uptight punk before redeeming himself to Kondou's wisdoms. Strength & Abilities Not much is known for Yamazaki's fighting besides he wields the '''Osafune Mark II. In the Mimawarigumi arc, he used anpan as a weapon. He is good at infiltrating in enemies territory and occasional disguise. Relationships Friends & Allies *'Kondo Isao': Yamazaki's Commander in the Shinsengumi. If it weren't for his wisdom and kindness, Yamazaki would always been a punk forever. *'Hijikata Toushirou': Yamazaki usually takes orders from Hijikata, although he is almost always seen being physically abused by the Vice-Chief. This was cause since the day Yamazaki was a punk until he redeemed himself to Kondou. *'Okita Sougo': In Episode 268 He helps Yamazaki sadistic and absurd ways, but always everything goes wrong because of him. Yamazaki is betting that his slave forever. *'Shimura Shinpachi': Both are equally trash talking chew toys for their respective leaders. In the character poll arc, it was shown how they relate and understand each other's feelings, being the most plain guy in their respective groups. *'Hattori Zenzou': In Episode 270 He and Zenzou goes to ninja school and they ninja license. Love Interest *'Tama': Currently in love with her. In lesson 384, he is tasked with spying on the Yorozuya. When he goes out to buy more anpan for his boring stakeout, the copious amounts of anpan break the store scanner. Tama, the next person in line, fixes the machine by motivating it with kind words. Touched by Tama's speech, Yamazaki falls in love and abandons his assignment to spy on Tama. Enemies *'Kawakami Bansai': Yamazaki was almost killed by Bansai for interfering with his plan to crush the Shinsengumi. Despite Bansai's absolute cruelty, he decided not to kill Yamazaki, as he wished to "listen to Yamazaki's song" a little longer. *'Narasaki Donbei':Yamazaki arrested him for absconding the group's money. After hitting him an anpan on the face. Story Benizakura Arc After the Benizakura arc, Toushirou would instruct Yamazaki Sagaru to spy on Gintoki to found out the connection between Katsura and Gintoki. Toushirou would also orders Yamazaki to assassinate him but in the end Yamazaki wrote a school like essay with no crucial information. Gengai Arc He was requested to buy a takoyaki by Hijikata. but the takoyaki was only few left and no mayonnaise. Because of that he was accused by Hijikata for eating the takoyaki the evidence is in Yamazaki's face. So Hijikata prepares for the seppuku for Yamazaki. Memory Loss Arc Yagyu Arc In the Otae's Cabaret club. He and his comrade was begging to stop the Marriage of Kondo from the True gorilla. but Otae refuses then bitten up to bits by Otae. Okita Mitsuba Arc Shinsengumi Crisis Arc He proved to be one of the loyal follower of Kondou's camp during the eve of Shinsengumi mutiny (Episode 102). He nearly dies during this arc, but Kawakami Bansai allows him to get away. By the time he recovers from his injuries the Shinsengumi believe him dead, and he worries about the reaction he'll get when he appears at his own funeral, but it turns out the funeral is mostly for a dog, and his picture is only in the corner and barely noticed. Character Poll Arc During the Character Poll arc he and Shinpachi commiserate over their rankings and the fact that such plain characters as themselves have no chance at beating the more dynamic characters. Yamazaki pretends to try to cheer Shinpachi up, but then is 'attacked' in an embarrassing way lowering his ranking further. He claims that it was a lower ranking character attempting to improve their ranking. This sets up a nasty battle between almost all characters as they attempt to protect their rankings and to bring down higher ranked characters. But it is finally revealed that he faked the attack himself, knowing that it would lead to the infighting and betraying which would eventually lead the fans to turn against all the characters, plunging everyone's ranking to the point where no one would be able to brag about their ranking or look down on anyone else. He and Shinapchi had a heart-to-heart talk over this, and during that talk they raise their ranking to the number one spot. But, while pretending to celebrate their accomplishment, the rest of the characters end up throwing them off a building, returning their rankings to normal. Timeskip Arc After a two-year timeskip, he appeared as "the Demon Vice-Commander Jimmy Yamazaki" of Shinsengumi with a violent, aggressive personality and continually bullied Hijikata, who pretended to be a gopher and endured his abuse. Not long after the latter revealed to be immune from the "timeskip," Yamazaki was tied up and hit in the head, revealing that he was under the control of the Kyousainetol parasite. Vacation Arc Courtesan of a Nation Arc Beam Sword Style Arc Yamatama Arc Toushirou knowing that Gintoki is Shiroyasha instructed Yamazaki to spy on Gintoki again, however he is not interested in Gintoki past but those around him mainly Katsura. By using Gintoki as bait, Yamazaki would patiently observe. However Yamazaki at his limit changed his target to Tama who he has fallen for. Confessional Arc Having seen Tama leaving a pudding (instead of Tokugawa Shige Shige's body) at the door of the Shinsengumi's headquarter, Yamazaki went to the "Robo Girl Confessional," asking Gintoki if Tama had feelings for him. Under Gintoki's instruction, he got into the Yorozuya Gin-Chan and wrote "Zura" next to the Shogun's body to frame Katsura Kotarou. However, he was beaten by Katsura, who happened to visit the Yorozuya at the same time. Soul Switch Arc Shogun Assassination Arc Yamazaki was one of the Shinsengumi officers to protect a Shogun double in Edo, questioning about Okita's whereabouts. By the time the Tendoshuu intervened the battle against the Kiheitai in Iga and announced Nobu Nobu as the new Shogun, he arrived there as a part of Shige Shige's allies. Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc After the Shinsengumi had been disbanded and Kondou Isao had been arrested, Yamazaki joined in Katsura's Joui faction, along with Saitou Shimaru and Sasaki Tetsunosuke. Later, in the lines of the Shinsengumi-Jouishishi alliance, he opened the way for the others and attacked the Naraku from behind with Elizabeth and Saitou. Nevertheless, he was injured in the leg by an arrow. Trivia *'Yamazaki Sagaru' is based on Yamazaki Susumu, a Shinsengumi officer and a spy. **According to Sorachi, Yamazaki's first name, Sagaru, means "Take a step back, view things calmly and deal with them." *The first kanji of his name (山 yama) means "mountain," and the second one (崎 zaki) means "rough." **In the past, he was a punk and called himself "Mountainzaki". Though, the kanji for "zaki" here means "demon killer," completely different from the one in his name. *Out of the entire characters in Gintama, Sorachi already mentioned that Yamazaki will not be on any cover of Gintama tankoubon/volumes. Indeed, so far, there has not been a cover featuring him yet. *In an undercover mission, Yamazaki suffered from a mental breakdown due to eating anpan for a whole month. As a consequence, he threw an anpan in Hijikata's face, saw everyone's head as anpans, blacked out and arrived India in nothing but boxers. Later, on New Year's Eve, he even sent the Yorozuya a New Year card, writing nothing but "anpan" on it. This incident has become one of the most known non-arc events and begun a running gag about Yamazaki and anpan among the Gintama fandom. Quotes *''(To Oboro)'' You need to look carefully both above and below. That's an iron rule of surveillance, Crow-kun. Gintama The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya *''(To the Jouishishi)'' Man, so much for the Shinsengumi. Now we're right back to being Joui rebels out to take down the Shogunate. __INDEX__ Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Shinsengumi Category:Ninja